Lost and Forgotten
by KitoH
Summary: Two weeks after Callaghan's defeat, Hiro finds 2 familiar faces he'd thought he'd never see again. One was lost to embers. The other lost to time. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: You Know EVERYONE!

It had been 2 weeks and life had finally settled down for Hiro Hamada.

Callaghan was in jail.

Abigail was safe and healthy.

Baymax had been rebuilt and was in full working shape once more.

And the Big Hero Six was the newest superhero team in the city.

Life was going on.

The young child prodigy had experienced the 'death' of his brother and what he thought to be a legendary man that went by the name Robert Callaghan. His brother, Tadashi Hamada, it was his death that pulled the 14 year old into deep, deep depression. For 2 months, Hiro would barely eat, barely drink, barely move. In short if he had accidentally activated Baymax any later, then he would have completely submerged into depression. A depression no one could help or save him from. But after activating the 'walking marshmallow' things went uphill. There were times when everyone thought he would drown in depression again. Especially upon finding out that Callaghan was alive and did not care that Tadashi die'd for him. Hiro almost committed murder but thankfully Baymax helped him realise Tadashi would always be there. After more bumps, the thought of losing Baymax, the discovery he could be rebuilt. After all of them things had settled. But little did he know that his life was heading for the mountains.

Hiro had his trusty backpack on. Inside was a deflated version of a huggable vinyl robot by the name of Baymax that could only be activated using the word 'ow.'

"Ow. That hurt. A lot. Much more than stubbing a toe should." Hiro then realised that he felt his backpack growing. Quickly shrugging it off, he turned around to see it turn into Baymax.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro. What seems to be the problem?"

Hiro smiled. Not his usual _my-name-is-Hiro-the-youngest-child-prodigy-who-is-smarter-then-100-famous-scientists-so-show-some-respect-also-did-I-mention-I-am-your-superior_ smirk. It was a proper smile. "Nothing is wrong Baymax. But since you're out the bag you might as well tell me how long it will take to get to Fred's house."

"Calculating. It will take approximately 10 minutes using our normal route from our current location."

Hiro chuckled. "Then lets go." But before Hiro had the chance the take a step, he heard Baymax's scanner bleeping. "Baymax? What's wrong?"

"I detect an injured person that my scanner recognises. They are near our current location."

Hiro smiled. This time it WAS his _my-name-is-Hiro-the-youngest-child-prodigy-who-is-smarter-then-100-famous-scientists-so-show-some-respect-also-did-I-mention-I-am-your-superior_ smirk.

"Baymax you scanned the entire city of San Fransokyo. You know EVERYONE! But, hey, let's check it out. Fred won't mind as long as we're there by 7:00."

Letting Baymax lead the way Hiro looked fondly at the robot. He was... human. Well as human as a robot could get. "I have located the patient."

"Who is it Baymax?"

The robot never replied instead Hiro saw a lost face. His own face lost colour rapidly. "Hello Otouto."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

A cliffie. How nice of me.

Anyway, sorry the chapter is short. They will get longer. But I needed to get the story going.

I am thinking of making one-shots for each chapter. Let me know what you think!

Also the new series is in 2D not 3D

I will try to get the link to you all so we get our 3D huggable Baymax back!

Kito out!

Balalalala


	2. Chapter 2: She's Gone

"Hey, Otouto."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh god, save me from my over creative brain."

Right in front of him was the reason for his mourning, his depression and the near murder of Callaghan. Tadashi. Now, you would expect Hiro to cry a bit, hug a bit so on so forth. But that was no where near what happened. "You're alive. You're alive and you don't have amnesia or anything that prevents you from remembering. You're alive." Tadashi was about to say something when he felt a blow from when Hiro's foot connected with his stomach. "I hate you. It has been around 3 months and no word from you to at least reassure us that you are alright. We buried your coffin, people came to apologise for the loss, I fell into depression for 2 months and... and..." The young boy broke down into tears, a rare sight to anyone, even Tadashi. But when Tadashi tried to comfort him, he pulled away, furious that his older brother thought he had the right to calm him.

Tadashi had had enough. "Yes, I am alive. Alive without anything that prevented me from seeing you. Yes, I know about the burial, the people apologising, and especially you going into depression. I also know that you tried to kill Callaghan because he didn't care about my 'death'. But I have a good reason."

Hiro glared. It reminded Tadashi of the day he got the wrong hat. His little brother had called him a traitor. It took several days to get the relationship between them going again. "Yeah? What was so important that you never alerted your little brother, your Otouto to your continued existence?"

Tadashi pinched his nose in frustration. Even if his brother had suffered a serious depression, he could still be such a blabber mouth when annoyed. "Kiku. I would have died and so would have you."

"...h...ho...how...?"

GRealising he better speak before his brother went into a rant Tadashi began his tale. "When I went after Callaghan, I saw him steal your microbots. He saw me and chucked the bomb that made the explosion. I managed to survive but Callaghan knew that as well. For 2 weeks he was looking for me. I had to keep a seriously low profile. He threatened me saying if I didn't give myself up and he found out I was alive...he...he said that y..your blood wo..would be on MY hands. That's why I stayed hidden. I didn't want to be the reason my Otouto dies.."

Hiro mouthed dropped, an "Oh" escaping. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know." If Hiro said anything else, Tadashi couldn't hear because Hiro had finally forgiven and had invited himself to give Tadashi a hug. His Nii-chan. Then he pulled away, a look of confusion on his young face. "Wait. How did you escape the fire?"

Tadashi turned to introduce the feminine figure that Hiro didn't notice only to find no one. "She's gone."

"Who?"

"Her name is Kito. She save'd me from the fire."

* * *

Kito knew she had to leave.

She had helped Tadashi survive for 3 months, but now he could go back to his family. Kito would have went home, but she couldn't. Her parents had died. When Tadashi had said 'Kiku', her memories were bought back in full force. But Kito would never truly forget what happened that night...

 **9 Years Ago ( Young Kito PoV)**

I love my parents and the name they gave me even if it was weird. My mother was African. So my first name is Kito. My father is a Pakistani Japanese. Slightly strange but it didn't stop them from giving me the second name of Zindagi. Kito Zindagi. An unusual yet pretty name. I can't remember my last name, but my dad says it doesn't matter.

I was sitting in the car just talking about random things to my parents. The thing I love about them is that they don't push me away telling me they are busy, like other parents do to their 3 year olds. Nope. They talk or play with me all the time.

We were talking about the place we were headed to. San Fransokyo. To meet a friend of my parents for two reasons. One they had seen each other in years. Two she had lost her sister and brother-in-law. But that never put me off. The place still sounded amazing. I was currently voicing how much fun we'd have exploring the city when my dad interupted me. "Sweetheart, look. It is right in front of us." I look ahead only to be blinded. It was like a factory of neon lights. I was gazing in wonder, when I heard a loud screech then crash. The car jolted violently. We had been hit by another car. The person who crashed into us drove away as if nothing had happened. I look at my parents wondering if they are alive becoming more terrified with every passing second. "Sweetheart." I gasped, looking towards the area the croaky voice. My dad. Alive but barely.

I look towards mum and see her eyes open and her smiling with pride. "My darling, Kito. Go. Go to San Fransokyo. If by the age of 13 you are still struggling to survive on the streets, them go to somewhere where it easier." I feel my eyes watering.

They look towards each other and my mum reaches for the heart pendant around her neck. She motions me to come forward and clasps it around my neck. While she does that my dad reaches for his decorative handkerchief, black with green sparkles around the edges. He twists it and ties it around my wrist. The last words they spoke were. "We love...you." And they were gone. I look at the pendant and the 'bracelet' and sob quietly, slowly getting to her feet. She was about to leave when she heard a soft meowing coming from the wreck of the car. "Oh, I almost forgot Gummi!" I rush and pull my pet kitten out of the wreck. She was fine, only a scar in the shape of star in her front right paw. I had named her Gummi as I had a _slight_ obsession with gummy bears. "Come on Gummi, let's get out of here." And we walked away, tears flooding from my eyes and silence from the young kitten. I never looked back once.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

I dedicate this chapter to hardygirl17. Thanx for the enthusiasm.

the link to the petition is in my profile lets get back 3D Baymax.

Kito out

Balalalala

P.S. The Kito in here is not me. It's my name in because I like It.

Kiku is Japanese for listen.

Kito is Swahili for Jewel.

Zindagi is Urdu for Life.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

A day had passed and all was well. It had taken a LOT of explaining, but the brothers and their robotic companion had sorted out everything. Everyone now knew Tadashi was alive. Everyone was now happy. On the outside.

"Hey, big bro?" The Hamada brothers were in their garage. Hiro was doing homework and Tadashi was just fiddling with a few bits-and-bobs.

"Yeah. What's up? You struggling with the work?" Hiro sighed in amusement. Tadashi could be on the verge of death and still care more about his brother then himself.

"Nah. I finished. I was..well I wanted to ask...never mind." Hiro turned on his swivel chair only to be turned towards his brother.

"Come on. What did you want to ask?"

"CanyoutellmestoriesfromwhenwewereyoungerbecauseIcan'tremembermuch!" The words fell out of the prodigy's mouth like a waterfall. If Tadashi hadn't spent around 14 years of his life with Hiro, he would be completely lost. But he HAD spent around 14 years of his life with Hiro, so he wasn't lost.

"Sure, let's grab a snack and go upstairs." Hiro nodded eagerly and shoved all his tools into his toolbox.

 **Upstairs**

After grabbing a few cookies, the boys ran upstairs and made themselves comfortable on Tadashi's bed. "What stories shall I tell you? Wait. So remember that time we made a blanket fort in the kitchen."

"No. Tell me!"

 **8 Years Ago**

"How fair owr defences, King Nii-chan?" Young Hiro Hamada turned from a 6 year old prodigy to a 6 year old King by the name of King Otouto. His brother, Tadashi was King Nii-chan.

"Strongly, King Otouto."

Aunt Cass walked in only to smash into the fort. "Boys, enough. Tidy up."

But instead of doing what they were told... "King Nii-chan... ATTACK!"

 **Present**

"Aunt Cass won the battle and we were both grounded for the rest of the week. Buuuuttt..."

"Well Nii-chan?"

"She grounded us on Saturday so we were only grounded for Sunday."

The boys spent the next few hours telling stories. They were all happy until...

"Remember when Aunt Cass got you a pink hoodie. You ran outside and came back at bedtime. You said you gave it to someone else. And remember when..."

"No more Tadashi. I just had a question. Do you know where Kito may be?"

"Oh yeah. She's due to board a train to Alaska tonight. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Good night."

"Night."

Tadashi fell asleep within the minute, but Hiro sat at his desk with a pen and paper and scribbled down a note. He then grabbed his hoodie, some spare t-shirts, Megabot and shoved it all into a rucksack. He then ran down to the Cafe, grabbed a few snacks and headed towards the door. His hand on his handle he left with only 3 whispered words, "I'm coming, Zindi."

Meanwhile, the note rustled on the desk because of the wind from the window.

 _ **Tadashi,**_

 _ **I need to right a wrong.**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_

 _ **Hiro**_

* * *

Well, we are finally getting to the interesting part.

This may sound weird but I will not be updating during holidays or weekends. Maybe occasionally. But don't expect an update on a weekend all the time. You'll let yourself down.

The cover pic was drawn by yours truly.

Constructive criticism welcome. Just don't be harsh.

I don't know if I have told you but the link to the petition for a 3D big hero six series is in my profile.

I think that's everything.

Kito out

Balalalala


	4. Chapter 4: Why PINK?

A.N. So there is no confusion this WHOLE chapter is a memory. The whole thing.

* * *

"Come on 'Dashi! Get up! It's Christmas!" 10 year old robotics prodigy, Hiro Hamada was currently acting his age.

Jumping on his brother's bed.

Calling his brother by his nickname.

And trying to get him up as it was Christmas.

Yep. This was true 10 year old behaviour.

"Come on! Up! Up! UP!"

Tadashi groggily opened his eyes and scanned his alarm clock. "Hiro! Go back to bed. It's 5:02." Tadashi sighed and attempted to go back to sleep. Bad idea.

Hiro sat on the bed, and began violently shaking his brother. "I know what time it is! That means we're 32 minutes late!"

"No. It means we are 5 hours early!"

Eventually, Hiro got Tadashi up. They quickly brushed their teeth and raced downstairs to the Christmas Tree. "Boys! What are you doing up at this time of day?"

The 10 year old replied, "We are celebrating the best day of the year!"

Tadashi decided to tease his brother. "Otouto? On your birthday, you said that was the best day, then on Easter you said it was the that best day then..."

"Yeah, Yeah. Stop talking. Time to open presents."

For that Christmas, Tadashi had got an assortment of clothes from Aunt Cass, some expensive materials from his 4 friends and a new alarm clock from Hiro. "See it has a picture of you and me!"

Hiro had got a advanced robot building kit from Tadashi. "Thanks, Nii-chan."

Aunt Cass picked up the last present and gave it to Hiro "This is from me. Open it!" Hiro tore the paper off in record time and upon seeing the present, Tadashi roared with laughter. Inside was a hoodie. Not just any hoodie. It. Was. PINK! "Oh, no. I brought 2. One was a pink one for charity and the other was a blue one for you! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Aunt Cass, I'll go out and take this to the charity shop." Before anything could be said, Hiro ran upstairs and picked up an old pair of trousers, trainers and a few old tops he no longer used. He put it all in an old backpack that was also going to be given to charity. He grabbed his own hoodie and headed off. Not forgetting to nick a few cookies (5 of them).

He was walking to the charity shop when he heard a commotion from an alleyway. Ever the curious cat, Hiro changed direction towards the noise. A Bot Fight. The moment Hiro set his eyes on it, he knew that is what he wanted to do the moment he escaped high school. The thrill of battling. The feeling of achievement. The money. Yep. Now all he needed was to get out of school.

It had been half an hour and the fight was over. Hiro was about to leave when a bot fighter pulled him by the hood and dragged him down an alleyway. He spoke in a horse voice and whispered "I know you. You're that 10 year old Hamada robotics prodigy. Listen and listen well. You're going to make me a bot that will win any fight or else it will be your older brother who'll suffer the consequences of your choice."

Hiro hung his head in defeat. He knew that the strings known as his arms and legs were never going to be able to fight the man made of muscle. He peered up and saw the stranger's mouth stretch into a smile. But before 'Mr. Muscle' (as Hiro silently named him) could say anything a young feminine figure appeared in front of the now mournful 10 year old. She had pure ebony black hair that went all the way down to the back of her knees. This girl could be classed as the next Rapunzel. She wore a tattered pair of jeans and a really thin t-shirt. Hiro wondered why she wasn't wearing something else like a jumper because it was snowing like there's no tomorrow. "Hello, Daniel. You picking on another child? Go after someone who would be a challenge."

Daniel's smile grew wider. "Like you?"

The young girl who looked around Hiro's size smirked, completely unafraid of the giant who had now let go of Hiro. "I'd like to see you try."

The man roared with rage at bring challenged by a kid. Hiro thought it would be the end of both him and the girl, but to his amazement she battled him with the perfect karate movements. Every move perfectly done. Perfectly timed. She was better than Tadashi who had been training at the local dojo since he was 5. Hiro turned his attention to the fight only to find the young woman dusting herself off. Behind her was a lump of muscle know as Daniel. She said "Did he hurt you?" Hiro processed what she said and his body replied. He pulled off his hoodie and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a horrible bruise on his upper arm. "Hmm. Not that bad. We'll go to my place to sort it out. Come on." Hiro quickly pulled the hoodie back on and followed her silently. They soon arrived at a garbage dump.

Hiro couldn't help but ask, "What are we doing here?"

The girl giggled nervously. "Oh right. This is where I'm staying at the moment."

"Why do you live here?" Hiro thought he may have been slightly too nosey when she sighed.

"7 years ago, my parents, my cat and I were headed here to meet someone. Then someone crashed into us and drove away leaving my parents to die. Since then Gummi and I have been living on the streets of San Fransokyo."

"Who's Gummi?"

"My cat. I would introduce you but she isn't here at the moment. Ah Ha! Here it is!" While they had been conversing, the young girl had been searching a cleaner part of the dump. In her hands was a backpack that was more hole than anything. "Before we do anything else, let me introduce myself. My name is Kito. My middle name is Zindagi. But don't ask for my last name 'cause I don't know it. You can just call me Zindi."

"I'm Hiro." She nodded in acknowledgment and motioned for him to take the bag out of her hands. The young boy peeked inside and saw a bunch of clothes, like the bag, more hole than anything. He looked up and saw her pull out a top from the bag as well as a needle and thread. "Sit down. This will take a few minutes. I have to sew all the major holes and there are a lot of them."

Hiro knew what he had to do. He yanked the clothes from her hands and threw as far as he could. Kito didn't look very happy. "What did you do that for!?"

Hiro remained silent, too busy shrugging off the backpack. "Here take this. I was meant to take this to the charity shop, but you need it more."

Kito eyed the bag suspiciously. "What's inside?" Hiro just motioned for her to look inside. Inside the backpack was the clothes and the hoodie. She looked up and smiled. She whispered "Thank you." She quickly ran around a corner and changed. She gave Hiro the old clothes which he easily disposed of. She then asked for the old bag. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any of the supplies I need to treat you. We'll have to go to the pharmacy. Let me grab my purse." Kito got out a small black purse. She looked inside and silently cursed. Hiro didn't hear thankfully. She plastered a smile to her face and motioned for him to follow.

On the way to the pharmacy, Hiro noticed a few things about the 9 year old in front of him. She liked to hum songs, but he didn't recognise any of them. He concluded that either they were from another area or she made them. He also noted that she stopped outside the Bollywood music shop and stared longfully at a guitar. It was a brown Gibson Rosewood Acoustic. She sighed and continued on her way. Hiro looked at the label that said 'Based off Shah Rukh Khan's guitar from Jab Tak Hai Jaan (As Long As There Is Life)' Hiro needed some answers.

"Hey uh Kito!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you humming?"

"Oh you wouldn't know the song."

"Come on. Please?"

"It's a song from a Bollywood movie called 'Jab Tak Hai Jaan' in English it means 'As Long As There Is Life'."

'OK' thought Hiro. 'It's a real song and it must have something to do with that guitar.' Hiro then asked "How do you know what it means?"

"Oh that. I'm part Japanese, part African, part American and part Pakistani, so I know English, Japanese, Swahili, and Urdu which is similar to Hindi, which is what language the song/movie is in."

'Oh. That makes sense. That means,' thought Hiro, ' the movie is in Hindi but she understands it as Urdu and Hindo are similar. She also seems to love Bollywood as a whole. Well. You learn something new everyday. Even if you are a prodigy.'

Eventually, they arrived at the pharmacy. Kito picked up a few items like bandages and antiseptic cream. When they brought it to the counter it totalled to $10.29. The girl sighed and tipped out the content of the purse onto the counter. She only had $12 in it. She payed for the items and they went back to her current 'home.' Hiro never said anything, mostly because he knew arguing with a girl was not an option.

"There. All done. You'll need to come back tomorrow so I can make sure it isn't serious. Meet me outside the pharmacy at 12:00 tomorrow."

"OK." He left.

* * *

The next day Hiro got up and remembered that he needed to see Kito. That meant he needed an excuse. He got changed and went downstairs and found his brother and aunt at the table.

"Morning Aunt Cass. Ohayou, Nii-chan."

"Morning."

"Ohayou."

"You two help yourself to breakfast. I've got to open the cafe."

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I need to go out today." Hiro really hoped Tadashi wouldn't ask...

"Why?"

Damn. "Sooooo... You know I went to the charity shop yesterday. Well I met someone who you wouldn't know. Anyway they wanted to meet up today." Hiro mentally slapped himself. 'Smooth,' he thought, 'real smooth. Tadashi is **totally** not going to be suspicious.'

"Alright. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Nope. Totally alright. Plus I meeting them at 12:00, so you can't drop me off because you promised Aunt Cass you'd go grocery shopping."

Tadashi's eyes widened in remembrance of the promise. "Shoot! Alright. Be careful. Jā matane, Otouto!" He grabbed his bag and raced down the stairs.

"Jā matane, Nii-chan!" Hiro called after him. The young boy then ran upstairs to his money bank and pulled out $10.29 to give to Kito. He then looked at the clock. Hiro realised he only had 5 minutes to get there so he ran like lightning.

He got to the pharmacy and saw a familiar face. "Hi, Kito."

The young girl giggled because he it so fast it sounded like he said 'Hito'. "Hi. Come on."

They arrived at Kito's 'home' and found a cleanish place to sit. She pulled of the bandage like a pro. "Well, it looks like it will finish healing by the end of the week. Not too serious."

Hiro hesitantly said "Hey, um, Zindi? I brought money. You know because you used most of the money for the stuff at the pharmacy."

The girl looked at him wide eyed. "Th...thank you."

Hiro noticed she was uncomfortable so he changed the subject. They spent the rest of the day talking, joking and laughing. When Hiro had to leave they promised to meet again the next day. Little did they know that this relationship would grow far beyond friendship.

* * *

 **(Hiro's birthday)**

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Today it was Hiro Hamada's birthday. And currently his best friend. Kito Zindagi, was panicking because she forgot to get him a present.

"Right let's look at how much money is in my purse." She tipped her purse upside down and $50 came tumbling out. "Wow. I forgot I had been saving up. Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought." She ran to the local clothes store and picked out an red top. Next she went to a store that sold stuff like threads and needles. She picked a few colour threads and headed to her latest home. It wasn't as bad as the rubbish dumb. It was an old abandoned shed. So at least she was in a safe place for this week. While she waited for her birthday best friend, she got to work on the present.

An hour later she heard some shuffling. Kito peered outside but let out a breath of relief. It was just Hiro. "Hey Zindi!"

"Hello Hiro. Happy birthday! I've got a present for you!"

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you didn't have to."

Kito sighed. Her friend did not learn. "Hiro just because I live on the streets does not mean I can't get you a present. Plus you're now 11. That's a huge step up in life. Here."

Hiro looked at the bundle in his hand. He neatened it and had a look. What used used to be a plain red top was now a top with a hand stitched robot on it. "Did..did you stitch this yourself?"

The smile on his best friend's face faltered. "Do you not like?"

Hiro looked at the top and looked up with a huge grin on his face. "Zindi, no one has ever made something for me. And considering the state you live in, I know you worked really, really hard making this. I love it. You're the best." They both smiled and began chattering about anything and everything.

* * *

 **(A week before Kito's birthday)**

Hiro, unlike his friend Kito, knew exactly what he was getting his best friend. The problem was he needed his brother.

"Uhh, Nii-chan?"

"What's wrong Otouto?"

"Well you know my friend. It's their birthday in a week. I know what I'm getting them, but I need.."

Tadashi grinned. He knew his brother would never say the word 'help'. His ego was too big for that. He decided to but Hiro out of his misery. "You need 'help'?" His brother nodded furiously and began to tell him what the plan was. With both of the geniuses working together, they got the present in no time.

 **(Kito's Birthday)**

Hiro carefully took the gift to his friend's 'place'. This week she was in an abandoned house which was in a deserted part of the city. When he arrived he was greeted by a very happy birthday girl. He popped the present down and gave Kito a fistbump. "Happy birthday, Zindi!"

She grinned widely and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on. This place is awesome. I'll be coming here more often." Hiro had to quickly grab the gift before his friend dragged him to her temporary living room. "Ta Da!" It was a surprise this place was abandoned. It had heating and electricity.

Hiro gave her the gift. "I hope you like it."

She gasped in excitement. Hiro smiled sadly. His best friend relished these things. He knew life on the streets would be difficult, but to see her eyes light up, a look excitement on her face for something as simple as a **gift,** it hurt Hiro. He vowed he would help his friend, no matter the consequences. "I..is this what I think it is?" Inside was a brown Gibson Rosewood Acoustic. Kito whispered in amazement, "Just like Shah Rukh Khan's."

Hiro smirked. "Nope. Even better. I managed to track down the real deal." He would have said something else but he was engulfed in a bear hug from the newly dubbed 11 year old.

She finally let go and asked, "Well. Did you tell them?"

"Yep. Sleepover time!"

The 2 friends settled down and enjoyed their first sleepover. A new experience for both of them.

* * *

 **(2 months later)**

It was late November and Kito was playing her guitar, singing along, with a hat full of money in front of her. She was singing her favourite song, from a Bollywood movie. Everyone enjoyed it, but no one understood it. That was everyone except from her best friend Hiro. They had been best friends for almost a year. Over that time, she taught him the English lyrics:

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

Where is my home?

He asks every passerby

Wanders with a smile,

Wanders with a tear,

Wanders aimless from street to street.

Belonging to all,

Yet none to call my own,

Wanders aimless from street to street.

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

Where is my home?

He asks every passerby.

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

(Instrumental)

Dipped in rainbow colours,

With the voice of a nightingale,

With steps radiating sunlight,

With palanquin of cooling shade.

Dipped in rainbow colours,

With the voice of a nightingale,

With steps radiating sunlight,

With palanquin of cooling shade.

Seeking the moon amongst the dark clouds,

Listening for the mute wind's song,

This friend of mine is everywhere,

Unseen by the eye,

Fragrant to the smell.

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

Where is my home?

He asks every passerby.

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

(Instrumental)

With the beloved,

No union,

Nor separation,

Prisoner of Love,

Never unchained.

Your promise of appearing in a dream,

Keeps sleep far from my eyes.

The breath I take quickens,

My pulse becomes fainter still,

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

Where is my home?

He asks every passerby

Wanders with a smile,

Wanders with a tear,

Wanders aimless from street to street.

Belonging to all,

Yet none to call my own,

Wanders aimless from street to street.

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

What does this crazy wanderer seek?

(A.N. These may not be 100% accurate).

Hiro knew that she felt the song described her life, give or take a few details. But today he wasn't paying attention to the song. He impatiently waited for the song to finish. The moment it did he made himself known.

"Kito. Hurry up. I have good news."

Kito was carefully picking up the money and put the guitar on her back. "Well. What is it?" The young female prodigy thought that she would be prepared but the moment the words came out of his mouth, she was ready to punch somebody.

"I've got a girlfriend!"

"Who? Is it someone I know?"

He shook his head. "Nope her name is Ava Applewood. She's got hair like rubies and eyes like sapphires..."

Hiro continued talking about his girlfriend. But no matter how positive he made her sound, Kito could only think of one word to describe Ava. _Brat._ A spoiled little brat. For the next week, Hiro came from school talking about nothing but his new girlfriend. Kito felt her heart slowly tearing. She didn't know how to sew it back together. Until Friday.

 **That Friday**

Kito immediately knew something was wrong. When Hiro came to Kito's place on Friday he didn't say anything about Ava. When Kito looked at him carefully, she could see his eyes were red and poofy. After 5 minutes of Hiro not saying a thing about Ava, Kito lost it.

"Okay! That's it! What's wrong!? Why are you not talking about your girlfriend!?"

Hiro looked down guiltily. He whispered, "She pretended to be my girlfriend, so she could get a high level on the science Galaxy model. Once we got the level, she told me the truth."

Kito felt her anger bubble dangerously. Hiro looked up at his ebony haired friend. He knew her very well. She was like a volcano. One moment she was calm, the next minute she was ready to erupt. She stared ahead and asked, "Where is she?"

"She's normally in the local park by no...Hey! Where are you going!?"

Kito turned and said quite calmly, "To give her a piece of my mind."

Kito knew her best friend was behind her trying to convince her it was a bad idea, but she took no notice. 'How dare she use my best friend'. Kito knew she should at least get to know more about her victim, but her anger levels were at 100. She turned down the anger levels and turned the sass to the max. She saw a red headed girl surrounded by a bunch of people. She was the only red head there so Kito concluded that was Ava. She approached the other girl with confidence.

"So you're Ava Applewood?"

The girl in question looked at at Kito with disgust. "Obviously. I'm the only pretty one here."

Kito smirked. "I beg to differ. However that's not why I'm talking to you. So, you know that science model? What level did you get for it?"

"A+."

Kito played shocked and said, "I'm sorry. I thought you said A+."

"That's what you heard because that's what I said."

"Yeah you see, I'm pretty sure you got an F for it. I'm pretty sure the objective was to create a model of the solar system, not take advantage of students who are smarter than you." Kilt began speaking cool, but the longer she talked, the more angered she sound until she was hissing out her speech.

Ava Applewood looked around and her eyes locked on a very worried Hiro. The girl cackled. "Look everyone. Hiro Hamada is so pathetic that he has to get a **girl** to stand up for him." Everyone began pointing and jeering. Hiro felt the need to pull himself into an itty, bitty ball, but he could tell by his friend's furious expression that, that wasn't an option.

"You know, the stuff coming out your mouth is pretty rich considering how cheep you are. Especially since you have several girls and boys around you in a protective stance." Pretty much, everyone's mouth dropped open, even Hiro's. No one had **ever** insulted Ava Applewood.

"Says you. I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I have a black belt. You probably don't even have one."

Kito was at her breaking point. 'This jerk, thinks she soooo special. 'She dares use my best friend then insult my karate skills. Well, the truth will come flying and hit her in the face. HARD.'

"I don't need a belt. I'm better than 50 black belts put together."

Ava just sneered. "Well, what about a wager? Tomorrow at the local dojo. Me vs you. If I win Hamada has to do all of my work for the 5 years. If you win, which I highly doubt, then I will never use Hamada again."

Hiro was very worried. He began chanting in his head, 'Don't accept. Don't accept. Don't...'

"I accept." Kito grabbed Hiro's arm and stalked off. Hiro could now only hope for the best.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"Kito. This is a very, very, VERY bad idea."

"No it isn't. Someone like her, needs to learn a serious lesson."

They were walking towards the local dojo, and Hiro was trying to convince his friend to forfeit. But his friend was like him. Stubborn. The two 11 year olds finally arrived. When they walked in they saw the stands were packed. Everyone had heard about the fight. There were teachers and students alike. They wanted to see a black belt fight a no belt.

Kito was about to walk forward when Hiro grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. It was then that Kito realised that Hiro was terrified. But not for himself. She felt her heart grow. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. Not since her parents... "Please Zindi. Don't do this. You don't have to fight my battles."

"No. I'm not fighting **YOUR** battle. I'm fighting **OURS**." And with that, she walked forward.

Ava stood in the middle and said, "Prepare to feel the strength of my fist."

Kito smirked. "Not a chance."

Ava charged forward and began kicking and punching. Kito side stepped every single one without breaking a sweat. That didn't phase Ava. She kept kicking and punching. Kito eventually got bored of dodging. During one of Ava's kicks, Kito grabbed her foot. She spun the elder girl and began her own set of kicks and punches. Within a minute, she had caused more damage than the other girl had in 5. Kito, getting really bored, delivered the finishing punch. The referee declared Kito's win. All was silent. Here was a young girl, more bone than skin as well as being a no belt. She defeated the most popular girl at school, both physically and verbally. Kito and Hiro were about to leave when Hiro suddenly turned around. Kito turned to see a dagger barely an inch from her back. The hand holding said weapon was Ava Applewood. Hiro had just saved her from a stab wound, which, if aimed correctly, could have killed her.

Hiro was fuming. He hissed, "You're the pathetic one aren't you? You were defeated fair and square. And are you sure you even have a belt? Everyone knows never to stab the enemy when their back is turned. You're such a sore loser."

Kito pulled the dagger out of Ava's hand and turned it against the her. "You know there are somethings everyone here should know. Like this." She pulled a bottle out of her hoodie pocket. Kito dumped the content onto Ava.

Ava closed her eyes to protect her. When she opened them, instead of her ruby red locks, she saw her hair had turned a wispy white. "What have you DONE!?" she screamed.

Kito smirked and addressed all who where watching. "This. This is one of the many many secrets, this brat has been hiding. One of them." She turned to look at Ava who had fallen to the ground in despair. "This is only of your secrets. If you ever, and I mean EVER, use Hiro again, then I'll personally make sure that EVERY SINGLE ONE of them is known."

"That's the only secret you know isn't it?," snarled Ava.

Kito then whispered "You know how yesterday I said your words were rich, that's the only rich thing about you, isn't it?" And with that Kito and Hiro left a shocked white haired Ava behind. Their hearts were full of emotion. An emotion that had been lost and forgotten.

* * *

 **Christmas**

Kito was waiting eagerly for her best, and only, friend. They had planned to meet up, then Hiro would finally introduce Kito to Tadashi and Aunt Cass. They thought maybe they could help Kito. Little did the female prodigy know that Hiro had another surprise for her.

She waited. And waited.

But he never turned up.

* * *

A.N

I have finally finished.

Just a reminder,

THIS IS A MEMORY!

Also I will be making my one-shot 'That Thing On Your Head' into a two-shot because my friend 'Mayonnaise' (Not a username, it's a nickname) won't leave me alone.

Pls review!

That's all for now.

Kito out!

Balalalalala!


	5. Chapter 5: Found

It was 3:42am. Tadashi was freezing. "Who's smart idea was it to leave the window open?" he mumbled. He opened the divider only to see no one in the bed. "Oh. Hiro must be in the garage doing who knows what." Tadashi tiptoed down to the garage. He opened the door to find the room empty. "Hmm, that's strange." Tadashi decided to check the cupboards in the kitchen. Occasionally, Hiro would steal a packet of gummy bears. Then he would hide so he wouldn't get told off. He opened the cupboard. But there were no missing gummy bear packets. He got out his phone and called Hiro. If he had taken up bot fighting again then he would be in BIG trouble. He waited. Then all of a sudden he heard a familiar ringtone coming from behind the gummy bear packets. He pulled the packets out to find a very familiar phone. Hiro's phone. He was about to head upstairs when something coughed. 'I'm in trouble.'

"Hey Aunt Cass. Lovely weather we're having."

"Tadashi Hamada! What do you think you are doing at this time of day?"

"Aunt Cass, I can't find Hiro! I checked the garage, and there is no packets of gummy bears missing so he can't be hiding to prevent getting told off!"

Aunt Cass immediately went from angry to worried. "Oh No! Tadashi you check Hiro's side of the room for any clues. I'll call your friends." She left for the cafe so she could she could find her phone.

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

I stormed upstairs and started to raid Hiro's side of the room. I saw a note and let out a HUGE sigh of relief. Finally Hiro decided to heed my advice and leave a note. I grabbed it and read. It was only a few words long and it was like a riddle. I yanked my phone and began to dial Hiro's number, to tell him that I meant a note that specifically where he was and when he would be back, not a riddle. I was about smash the call button when he realised Hiro couldn't pick up the phone whether he wanted to or not. His phone was in the kitchen. I sat on my Otouto's bed and cupped my head in my hands. I didn't notice Aunt Cass let my friends in. Their presence was unnoticed until Honey Lemon lifted my head. "Don't worry, we will find him."

Fred seemed very excited. "We can be detectives. We'll find the last person Hiro spoke to then sit them here," said Fred indicating at Hiro's chair. "Then we can make the room dark with a light above the chair. Then we INTERROGATE them." Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon all face palmed themselves. I however sat in the 'interrogation chair'. "Tadashi why are you sitting there?" Fred asked.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Tadashi smirked. It was scary similar to his younger brother's smirk. "Fred. Me and Hiro share a room. I was the last person he spoke to."

"Okay. Why don't we do good cop, bad cop and the doughnut eating cop. I'll do the doughnut eating."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Fred, just ask Hamada senior the questions already so we can actually find Hamada junior!"

"Alright. Tadashi, what happened yesterday?"

Tadashi seemed to be thinking hard, he then said, "Well, I was telling Hiro stories from when we were younger."

"Then..." Wasabi prompted.

"Then after I finished telling him about the time he got a pink hoodie, he asked where Kito would be. You know. The girl who's 5 years younger than me but managed to save my life. Wait. Gogo get on Hiro's computer. The password is 'prodigy1'. What comes up on the screen?"

Gogo scanned the info on the screen. "It's got the train times from here to. Wait does that say Alaska?"

"He's gone to find Kito."

Honey looked slightly confused. "But why? He can't just be thanking her for saving you."

Fred was looking through a comic he happened to have on him. "Maybe he wants to befriend her."

* * *

 **Tadashi's flashbacks**

"Hey Kito, where did you gat that hoodie. It looks familiar."

"An old friend gave it to me when we first met."

* * *

"And remember when you got a pink hoodie...you said you gave it to someone."

* * *

"That guitar's nice. How did you get it?"

"The friend who gave me the hoodie, bought this for my birthday."

* * *

"Thanks soooo much Nii-chan. My friend will love this guitar."

* * *

"He disappeared after a year of meeting every single day."

* * *

"Hiro you spend time with your friend everyday."

"But so do you. Plus it's my only friend."

* * *

Tadashi had a shocked expression on his face. He whispered to himself. "Kito. Kito was Hiro's old friend. How did I not see it before?" Then he said to the group. Let's get to the station fast."

* * *

Hiro thought he would never find his friend until he heard a foreign sound, yet it was oh so familiar. He heard the song finish.

"Challa, ki labada phire?"

(What does this crazy wander seek?)

He saw someone drop a coin in front of the performer. The girl picked up the coin and popped it into a black tattered purse. She slinged the guitar over her shoulder. Hiro heard her mutter about the train being late and her having better things to do then stand around waiting for some vehicle to show up so she could get out of there. He also heard her mention that she could of got to Pluto in the time the train was taking. He chuckled. That was a very typical Kito thing for her to say. He walked up to her and said, "Hey, Zindi."

She spun around. Her hair, being longer than ever, slapped him across the face. "Sorry about my hair. You are Tadashi's brother aren't you? What's your name and why did you call me Zindi?"

For a moment, Hiro was upset that she didn't remember him. Then he realised that they hadn't seen each other for around 3 years. Obviously she couldn't recognise him. "Kito. It's me. Hiro."

Kito stared at him. Hiro never try to say anything. Just as he predicted he engulfed in a hug. But before he could return it she pulled away and slapped across the face. Hard. (To all reading this. Especially females. If your best friend disappeared for 3 years without a trace and suddenly turned up still not explaining, what else would you do? Nothing? That's what I expected. On with the story).

"What was that for?"

"That was for abandoning me. And this..." She kissed him on the cheek. "Is for coming back."

Hiro brought his hand up to his cheek. He was blushing furiously. He shook his head and thought about why he was there. "Kito, I'm sorry about leaving you and I'm sorry you feel your life is hard here in San Fransokoyo. I want to make it up to you. I'm going to leave with you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hiro. No. What about Tadashi? When he was with me, he kept thinking he had lost you forever. That you would never again accept him in you life. You can't just leave him! He needs you!"

"You need me. Tadahi has all of our friends, Baymax and Aunt Cass. He can learn to live without me, like I, him."

Kito was about to argue back when she saw a tall shadow creeping up behind Hiro. Before she could say anything, however, someone covered her mouth when Hiro looked away. She managed to pull the fabric off her mouth. Hiro turned to look back and was knocked out by the shadow. Kito called for him before there was a crack, and the world went dark.

* * *

A.N. Well if anyone has read my two-shot, That Thing on Your Head then you will recognise the ending of this chapter.

For anyone that actually cares, this is not the end, an authors job is to actually finish the story, not stop after a few chapters. Sorry if the updates are slow. But a few reviews MAY or may not speed me up. Sooooooo...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Tell me how good it is, how bad it is, tell me I'm too slow, tell me I'm a leg. (I already know that last one), Go to my profile and find things you have in common with me and send me a review on here about THAT. I feel like no one is reading so reviews will boost my confidence, speed and maybe even the length of the chapters.

ALSO REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE, GET THE LINK FOR THE BH6 PETITION, AND SIGN SO THE SHOW IS IN 3D!


End file.
